


A bite of jealousy

by waterlinkedgirl



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: "but Water! what happened to part 3?", IT'S STILL BEING WRITTEN OKAY with a bit of luck I might have it within the year, Jealousy, M/M, basically this is Shiraishi Is Loud And Yukimura Is Frustrated: the fic, due to 1 y 8 m of writing time this is a weird mix of old and new writing-- proceed with caution, mild? themes of exhibitionism, part 5 of my 5-part challenge to improve my writing speed, which is ironic since I started this in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlinkedgirl/pseuds/waterlinkedgirl
Summary: Yukimura does not take people taking Shiraishi from him lightly. So, he doesn't shy away from making sure everyone knows he's his property. Everyone, including Shiraishi himself.





	A bite of jealousy

Somehow, Yukimura had managed to get invited to Shiraishi's family party. He had no idea how, he suspected it had something to do with Shiraishi's sisters, but other than that he didn't have much of a lead.

He looked at his boyfriend next to him on the couch, happily chatting with who he assumed to be friends of someone in the family.  
Which was perfectly fine, Yukimura told himself.  
Perfectly—

"Kuraaa~, what kind of girls do you like~?" a girl said, leaning just too close to Shiraishi for Yukimura's tastes.  
"Mmh, let's see...  
For girls, I like them calm, honest and obedient. Of course, if you take good care of your hair..."

Perfectly! Yes! He's completely letting his guard down to this girl's advances, perfectly fine.  
Can't you see she's flirting with you?!  
Yukimura took in a breath, and let it out. It was no use, letting himself get worked up over something as trivial as this. He knew Shiraishi, knew Shiraishi well.

He knew for a fact that Shiraishi had only eyes for him.  
That's why it didn't bother him Shiraishi's eyes were on someone else right now.  
It didn't.

"Really?" The girl chuckled. "So the hair is your favourite part of a girl, then?"  
Shiraishi laughed.  
"Calling it my favourite part is a bit too much but yes, I do pay attention to it."  
The girl hummed as she took a strand of her hair and twirled it between her fingers.  
"That's surprisingly cute," she said.  
"C-Cute, huh? I get a bit embarrassed if you put it like that..." He put his hand behind his head while his mouth folded in a lopsided smile.  
"That's so cute~" Clasping her hands together, the girl practically sparkled.  
Shiraishi just chuckled nervously.

The girl made a face as to think, before leaning to brush her shoulder with Shiraishi's.  
"I like boys who put extra effort in staying in shape... Do you, Kuranosuke?"  
"Well, aside from running regularly, I do some yoga every morning. Keeps the body flexible."  
To demonstrate, Shiraishi stretched a bit, a hint of skin escaping from under his shirt.  
"Ooh, sexy~"  
Shiraishi laughed. "You think?"

Shiraishi was like that, Yukimura said to himself. It's okay. It's what you like about him. But...  
Yukimura put his arm on Shiraishi's shoulder, and gave a quick stare at the girl. Not that she seemed to notice, or, if she did, to care.

Kuranosuke...

"I do, I do~ "  
Shiraishi tilted his head down in a smile.  
"But, you know, maintaining a healthy body isn't just about exercise. You have to eat well, too."  
The girl placed her finger on her lips, curiously pouting.  
"Do you diet?"  
He laughed softly.  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a diet, but I do mind what I eat. Not too many useless calories, save for when I'm treating myself."  
The girl's eyes twinkled.  
"Hey, do you like crepes?"  
"They're okay, just a bit unhealthy. Not too long ago, someone baked a few with cheese for me," he laughed, once more, "and they were absolutely divine."  
Her smile was triumphant and beaming.  
"I heard a new pancake restaurant opened nearby, wanna check it out next Saturday?"  
"Ah, of—"

Enough.

Sliding his own leg over Shiraishi's other, he perched himself in Shiraishi's lap and tied his tongue with his own. Shiraishi was hardly allowed a yelp as Yukimura closed the distance between their bodies, leaning forward to squeeze Shiraishi shut against the back of the couch. He took hold of his cheek, attacked Shiraishi's tongue with increasing fervour, and decreasing mercy.  
A brief pause to breathe, space to moan, before he went in again. With deep, deep strokes of his tongue he stained Shiraishi's mind with the thought of him, only him, stealing the sight of the girl right out of his eyes.  
He felt Shiraishi wrap his arms around his waist, a soft sigh, tilting his head to kiss him back deeper, and Yukimura opened his eyes to glare at the girl.

Mine.

When he had ascertained the image had been burned into her eyes, he slowed down. Deep swipes transitioned to sensuous strokes, before slowing down enough to make Shiraishi tremble.  
Yukimura pulled back slowly, as slowly as possible, letting his tongue linger against Shiraishi's, as long as he could.

And with Yukimura's taste still on his tongue, Shiraishi tilted his head to face the girl.  
"I'm sorry, Arina-chan. I have a date Saturday with my boyfriend..., though I don't know what we're doing yet."  
Yukimura smiled at him, glad that he took the hint.  
The girl, on the other hand, gaped at them in disbelief.  
"O-Oh, he's... oh.  
Oh."  
Are the pieces finally coming together, girl? It was your loss from the start.

"Unfortunately," Yukimura said, flinging his arms around Shiraishi's neck, "I have him booked all week. He won't be coming."  
He smirked as he put his lips to Shiraishi's forehead to place a slow, provocative kiss on it, briefly going down over it with the tip of his nose before he felt the warm touch of fingers reaching up when he pulled back.

Shiraishi put his hand on Yukimura's cheek and leaned in close.  
"What's this?" he whispered, mirth dripping from his voice. "Are you jealous, Seiichi?"  
His hand and voice were a buzzing heat even as they were gentle.  
"What if I am?" Yukimura whispered back, stroking Shiraishi's chin.  
The hint of a pleased smile made its way onto Shiraishi's lips, before his eyebrows raised.  
"I told you, she's a friend of my nephew. I can't just ignore her."  
Yukimura's voice grew chillier as he lifted his chin with his finger.  
"But you shouldn't go along with her flirting."  
Shiraishi tilted his head, in an innocence too sincere to not be feigned.  
"She was flirting?"

Yukimura kissed him once more, a light bite to Shiraishi's bottom lip. "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Shiraishi smirked, "Who knows," and as Yukimura's tongue caressed his again, his hands found their way into Yukimura's hair.  
Stroking his wavy blue locks, tangling his fingers in Yukimura's hair, Shiraishi found his bliss in tangling his tongue and stroking Yukimura's in the soft hum of a kiss.  
Indulgently, sweetly taking in all of Yukimura's jealous frustrations.  
And for that, Yukimura decided it was time to tease Shiraishi a little.

Keeping his one arm around Shiraishi's neck, he let the hand of the other one go slightly higher. With the tips of his fingers, he deliberately trailed the space behind Shiraishi's ear, in small, small circles and no lighter than a drop of water.

He could almost feel the hairs rising in Shiraishi's neck.

"You can't, Seiichi," Shiraishi gasped, barely able to disconnect his lips from Yukimura's, "not here."  
Yukimura simply chuckled, letting his index finger continue teasing Shiraishi's weak point.  
"You don't want me to get it up in public, do you?" Shiraishi whispered, muscles tensing to hold off his inevitable arousal, but not moving away.  
Yukimura's smile was full of mischief. "What if I do?"  
His eyes widened.  
"You..."  
"I'll make it so that you'll never be able to get me off of your lap."

Once more, Yukimura's lips pulled open Shiraishi's, tongue entering his mouth, and with the finesse of a musician playing his instrument, his fingers made a melody of feather-light strokes and pitch-perfect touches to all of Shiraishi's sensitive spots.  
A shiver shuddered Shiraishi's shoulders. His legs shifted between Yukimura's thighs, struggling to get a hold of himself when his weight curled into the back of the couch and a moan disguised as protest spilled into Yukimura's lips. Perfect.

Honestly, Yukimura almost wanted they were sitting in a more populated corner. He gave one more glance to the side, and discovered the girl was gone.  
Ah well.

Back to Shiraishi, he tilted his head a bit more to deepen the kiss, pulling and playing with Shiraishi's sweet tongue as he stroked his cheek with his other hand. He loved kissing Shiraishi. Whether it was on the lips or with tongue, there was something about that shared sense of pleasure too enticing to pass by. Taking his time tangling his taste with Shiraishi's, he teasingly sought to feel where Shiraishi was most susceptible to the touch of his fingertips. After all...  
Yukimura sighed softly into the kiss as he felt Shiraishi shiver again.  
After all, that's where the fun was right now.

The next of Shiraishi's moans was a bit more desperate, and his hands didn't seem to know whether to distance Yukimura and save his dignity, or pull him closer and let all his shame go, so they ended up clinging to Yukimura's shirt in an effort to do something.  
He wouldn't be able to prove Shiraishi was his property in front of everyone, regrettably, but right now, Shiraishi's moans and breaths were all his.  
And besides...

"There, I told you."  
While he didn't really need to to feel it, Yukimura ran one of his hands down Shiraishi's chest, hips, and lower to beneath his own legs, silently proclaiming his victory.

"Dammit, Seiichi...—"  
A jolt.  
As Yukimura's teeth pressed into Shiraishi's sensitive neck, it took all of Shiraishi's effort to keep his gasps from being voiced, to dampen his panting.  
And Yukimura delighted in the fact it wouldn't be enough.  
Sure, they might be mostly out of sight, but they sure weren't out of earshot, and Yukimura intended to exploit that as far as he could allow.

Yukimura's tongue trailed upwards, and once again, he bit.

Shiraishi clenched Yukimura's shirt tighter, breath hitching in his throat, and the shiver travelling up Shiraishi's body caused a small sound to slip past the dam of Shiraishi's lips. Even though pushing him away at this point could only mean more trouble, Shiraishi was still in doubt. How cute...

Slowly, Yukimura slid his hips down, teasing Shiraishi's throbbing erection.  
He could feel Shiraishi's hips turn upwards, back arch towards him in response, desperate for more friction despite Shiraishi's mind undoubtedly telling him he shouldn't.  
Slowly, slowly. Up and down.  
And every time his pelvis slid over Shiraishi's dick, shivers trembled Shiraishi's spine and sighs escaped his lips.  
You get what you deserve, after all.

He tongued where he bit, he bit where he swept his tongue. And bit by bit Shiraishi lost his prized composure, panting and gasping under his touch.

"Seiichi," his voice trembled, "if you go on like this, I can't—...!"  
Shiraishi's moan was hardly able to be called subdued as Yukimura's mouth found one of his weak spots.  
Not only was Shiraishi nearing his limit of being able to hold his moans, he was also getting closer to another limit, if the bucking of hips beneath Yukimura's legs was any indication.  
Yukimura loved to embarrass Shiraishi, however this is where he had to draw the line. Shiraishi's had enough punishment for now, and he didn't want to do him too much disgrace in front of his family.

"Come."  
Yukimura pulled himself and Shiraishi off the couch. Shiraishi was a bit dizzied and off-balance, he couldn't blame him, but it was no problem when Yukimura caught him close. He pulled Shiraishi along, out of the living room, all the while hiding Shiraishi's state with his own hips.

"Wai— Seiichi, where are we going?"

Once Yukimura knew they were out of sight, he pulled Shiraishi up the stairs and into the bathroom, and once they were both in, he locked the door.  
They were alone, and Shiraishi was hard.

"Am I going to watch you jerk off, or do you want help, Kuranosuke?" Yukimura asked him, leaning on the bathroom counter. He wouldn't conceal his smirk, nor the merriment in his voice. He knew well what it did to Shiraishi, after all.

It took a little for Yukimura's question to land in Shiraishi's aroused mind, before Shiraishi let out a relieved sigh.  
"...Yes, please. I could probably come just by watching you," he bit his lips, "God you're divine like that, but I'd much, much rather have you get me off instead."

Yukimura smiled. "I thought so. I'll make it quick, because they'll get suspicious if we're not back soon."

Shiraishi stepped closer to Yukimura, cradled his chin, voice breathy.  
"I'd rather have you fuck me long and hard, but..."  
He smiled, gently caressing Shiraishi's cheek.  
"Next time, I will."  
"Promise?"  
Yukimura laughed. "Of course."

His tongue entered Shiraishi's mouth again, this time properly reciprocated by Shiraishi's motions— God he loved kissing Shiraishi—, while his other hand wandered lower, under his pants. Tiny circles he drew with his index finger, teasing Shiraishi's dick.  
"Kura... You're wet as fuck. You think you'll be able to change?"  
"There should be—" he moaned softly, "fresh clothes in the bi...n..."  
Shiraishi gasped out as Yukimura's fingers stroked the front of Shiraishi's much too tight underwear. "Seiichi, please...!"  
"I can't help teasing you if you're going to make faces like that, you know?"  
Yukimura softly pulled Shiraishi's pants and underwear down. "Honestly, I could tease you forever..."

Yukimura kissed Shiraishi, dragging his finger along his length. "...But regrettably, today is not the day for that."  
He firmly grasped Shiraishi's dick and started moving his hand up and down.  
Caught unprepared, Shiraishi choked on his breath, moans escaping his lips as he leaned down his head in pleasure.  
The sounds bounced off the walls of the bathroom, and Yukimura couldn't deny it made a fire burn within.

"You might want to be a little more quiet, Kura... I don't think the floor is soundproof enough."  
Shiraishi's hot breaths tickled his neck when he buried his lips in it, and it made his hairs stand upright.  
"Mhn... Ah...~, could it be, Seiichi..." He leaned back only enough to look him in the eyes. "You're turned on?"  
The lightly parted lips of his boyfriend turned into a smirk towards him, even as he trembled.

A pause in his movements. Don't do this.  
"Shut up... If I have to get myself off as well—"  
Shiraishi smiled, and reached out to put his hand on Yukimura's burning cheek again.  
"I know, I know. It'll take double as long, right? But, you see..."  
Shiraishi kissed him in a moment of inattention, deeply, tongue slipping into his mouth just brief enough to frustrate.  
"...If you tease me like that, I can't help it."  
Shiraishi flashed him a challenging smirk. Oh, now he's done it.

Yukimura smiled, brought his lips to Shiraishi's ear.  
"You might want to be a little more careful with that attitude, Kura."  
He pressed his index finger to Shiraishi's slit, and a loud cry rose from Shiraishi's throat, one that Shiraishi desperately cut short biting his lips shut.  
"I might just make you scream so hard even the neighbours will hear."

He pushed Shiraishi to the wall and pulled his jaw open, violating Shiraishi's tongue with his own in rapid, deep strokes, and between Shiraishi's shivers he took it upon him to finger the tip of Shiraishi's dick. Kuranosuke would call it cruel, aiming for his bullseye like that, and he would agree delightfully.  
Even when Shiraishi's tongue moved against his to try to regain some sense of control, Shiraishi could hardly defend against the attacks of Yukimura's as he drew and pulled, crumbling to fall under Yukimura's dominion.  
Yukimura could feel the muscles all over Shiraishi's body tense, the slight rise of his face from the ones in his neck, the pressure of his deeply breathing chest against his and the tensing of his midriff, to the ones in his knees beside Yukimura's relaxed ones, and his groin, obviously.  
Yet, as aroused as Shiraishi was, he managed to clench Yukimura's shirt, clench the sink, and suppress most noise in the progress save for a whimper.

Impressive, yes...  
Yukimura switched to his thumb.  
...but also the tiniest little bit disappointing.

He used the rest of his fingers to stroke Shiraishi's dick once again, but even as Shiraishi had to brace himself against the wall, his voice was kept to a minimum.  
It was his challenge to Yukimura, a challenge Shiraishi knew he'd lose, but not an easy one.

Yukimura let Shiraishi's tongue go.  
"And here I was almost hoping you'd make a little more noise."  
"Seii—"

Shiraishi bit his tongue as Yukimura knelt down, running his fingers up Shiraishi's dick.  
"It can't be helped, hmm. Time for a small change of strategy."  
Shiraishi swallowed, "You were jealous after a-aaa—"  
He clasped his hand over his mouth as Yukimura ran his tongue over Shiraishi's dick, earning Yukimura a valiantly suppressed moan.  
"I am."  
Sensuously, he trailed up from the bottom, holding Shiraishi's dick with his thumb and index finger against the slight push of his tongue.

"You can't, Seiichi," a gasp, "they'll hear—!"  
A muffled moan as Yukimura's fingers assisted his tongue, moving in light strokes along with his motions.  
"Oh but Kura..."  
A small lick to Shiraishi's head. "Doesn't that really turn you on?"

At those words Shiraishi's spine arched. Yukimura could see a fire travelling up from his dick, blazing through his stomach up his chest, lingering as a flicker in his shoulders as his head flicked backwards once more, hands burying themselves in Shiraishi's hair.  
Eyes closed, teeth to his trembling lips, breath stopped right in its tracks, and the more he tried to hold it in, the longer it seared inside of his body, the further and further that flame flared out of his control.  
"...God... dammit..."  
It was a breathless gasp, and a very rewarding one at that.

Yukimura chuckled. He knew Shiraishi too well.  
Playing with his fingers at the base, he pressed a kiss to its tip.

"Seiichi, no, you don't have to—" He tilted his head to the side, as if that could help his voice from betraying him when it rose and burst out with another lick.  
Even from down there, Yukimura could see what a mess he was making of Shiraishi. He gently let his lips slide along Shiraishi's shaft, head, his fingers still teasing his dick, and he watched Shiraishi's red-blushing panting shape become more and more undone.  
"But I want to?"  
His mouth paused, pursed into an innocent pout, his sinful fingers didn't.  
"Sti...ll..." Shiraishi's voice wavered as he struggled to focus on anything but the titillating touch of Yukimura's fingers.  
"It's fine, just let me do this."

And with those words, Yukimura lightly sucked on the tip of Shiraishi's dick, slowly expanding his territory with his tongue.  
Shiraishi had no choice but to surrender to Yukimura's advances, not if he didn't want to forfeit his challenge.  
"I'll—" he moaned, out loud, "—tell you when I'm about to come —fuck...—, okay? I won't force you to swa— Ahh~, God Seiichi you're good..."  
Yukimura smiled softly. "Thank you. To both of that."

He took Shiraishi's dick deeper into his mouth, and revelled in Shiraishi's subsequent cry.  
That's right, Kura...

He zigzagged his tongue along Shiraishi's length, and he felt Shiraishi's hips twitch as the dire noises of his endeavours' sweet results filled Yukimura's ears.

...That's how it ought to be.

"Wait... w-wait—  
I won't—" A shaky moan,  
"Sei...ichi~...!"  
Yukimura chuckled. No, Kura, I'm not going to hold up for a single moment.

He released his mouth from Shiraishi's dick, and once more, he ran his tongue over his length, slowly, languidly, briefly teased going even deeper.  
Shiraishi's moans were long and loud, and his short-breathed gasps music to Yukimura's ears.  
He hummed against Shiraishi's dick, lips to the tip, and he felt Shiraishi try to fuck him into his mouth, despite better restraint.  
Wait, fuck him? No.  
Yukimura caressed Shiraishi's hip, holding Shiraishi's repressed thrusts under control, while his lips were doing their work on Shiraishi's dick.  
If there's anyone being fucked here, it would be his boyfriend.

Making his way down with his tongue, Yukimura once more teased Shiraishi's dick. Slow and sensual, back up, flicking his tongue over its head before taking him into his mouth again.  
It was as far as he could go without risking Shiraishi going too deep on accident.  
"F-Fuck..." Shiraishi panted, losing himself.  
"Fuck me, Sei—!"  
Resonating with the walls was Shiraishi's wail, sign of Yukimura's definite victory. 

Yukimura briefly let his mouth go of Shiraishi's dick, fingers unrelenting.  
Shiraishi was panting heavily, cheeks burning, eyes closed as he got lost in Yukimura's pleasure.

"You're so noisy, Kura."  
Yukimura chuckled, continued "You know I love that about you."  
"Sei...ichi..." As if to prove Yukimura's point, a howl escaped from his lips when Yukimura went down again, loud enough to make Yukimura have to hold on stronger lest he wanted to risk it getting to him.  
That's right, Kuranosuke...  
You're mine. Only mine. The sounds escaping beyond him, he could live with. But he was the only one allowed to make him cry out, he would be the only one. He'll make sure Kuranosuke wouldn't eat from anyone else's hand.  
Once more, Yukimura enveloped Shiraishi's dick with his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked, lightly at first, up and down like the rhythm of a wave, but steadily increasing his speed and power.

Shiraishi was helpless to his touch. 

Reduced to an open-mouthed moaning mess, Shiraishi screamed out. Oh God... If Shiraishi got nail marks on his hips from him, he knew who to blame.  
Yukimura felt Shiraishi's hand bury itself in Yukimura's hair, and Shiraishi's cries became more and more desperate.  
"Seiichi— Ahhh~ aaaah- m-, more, m...o...—"  
His breath hitched in his throat.  
A high-pitched mewl followed by a shiver, a breathless moan.

"Seiichi, I'm—!"  
Yukimura could barely let go of Shiraishi's dick before he came, unfortunately, his cum scattered across his face. Startled by the sudden spurt, Yukimura flinched, eyes closed to protect them.  
He heard Shiraishi slumping to the floor, breathing heavily, as he wiped his own thumb over his eyes.  
Good, everything there gone.  
"A bit late, maybe?"  
Shiraishi opened his eyes upon hearing Yukimura's voice, they widened when they took hold of the sight.

"I'm- I'm sorry..." A wavy breath, "Are you alright...?"  
Yukimura briefly closed his eyes, sighed.  
"Yeah, I'll live."  
Shiraishi breathed in, hand to his forehead.. "I... tried to warn you I mightn't be able to, but..."  
So that's what the 'wait' had been. Oh well. It was too late to listen now, wasn't it?  
Yukimura huffed dejectedly.

Shiraishi hooked out his feet from his clothes, got up on still somewhat shaky legs and got a pack of paper towels from the bathroom closet, but as he knelt down, hovered with one above Yukimura's face, Shiraishi's stare lingered over it.  
"You look fucking erotic like that, you know?"  
"Gee, thanks," Yukimura said. "Care to help me out?"  
"I'd rather not." Shiraishi smiled, wiping a stripe along the curl of Yukimura's nose. "It suits you."

Yukimura laughed. "Don't you get hard again, Labrador-dear."

Over his cheeks, his forehead. "La-Labrador?"  
Shiraishi took his time in clearing the white off Yukimura's face, movements ever gentle, following the contours of Yukimura's cheeks and the lines of Yukimura's chin.  
He put his hand on Yukimura's cleaned cheek, tilted Yukimura's face to better reach the other side.

"You pant and howl like a cute little doggy."

Shiraishi chuckled, gently running the towel over Yukimura's other cheek, putting it away after one last wipe.  
"How cruel, Seiichi," Shiraishi said breathily, rubbing Yukimura's cheeks with his fingers, "you know I'm a cat person."  
"Meow."

They laughed.

For a moment, a pause fell as they stopped to listen to the clamour of the party below.  
"...Do you think they heard?" Shiraishi whispered.  
"No doubt, Kura. I won your challenge by a landslide, and you should know you're blissfully loud when you let yourself go."  
One of his hands fell to Yukimura's shoulder, the other he put to his face, embarrassed expression rapidly reddening.  
Though, rather than by embarrassment...

Yukimura raised an eyebrow, edges of his mouth curling up.  
"Didn't I tell you not to get hard again, hey?"  
"Don't worry, don't worry," Shiraishi whispered, waving his hand in front of his face to try to make the heat subside. "Though, you've done well not getting hard, yourself."  
You have no idea.  
Yukimura smiled and closed his eyes.  
"I still might, if you don't put on proper pants soon."  
After all, Shiraishi's dick was still hanging out.  
"A-Ah, uh-"  
Shiraishi was on the verge of raising his arms, when Yukimura put his fingers on his wrist.

"Let me."  
Yukimura took a paper towel as well, started wiping Shiraishi's dick.  
Precise, swift. Light enough for there to be no lingering sensations.

"I... could do that myself, you know..."  
Yukimura huffed. "As if I'd care for that."  
His mouth curled into a half-smile as he lightly dabbed the tip.  
Shiraishi raised his hand to move a strand of hair from Yukimura's face.  
"...Are you angry?"  
Chuckling softly, he folded the paper towel together and threw it in the bin.  
"If I were really angry I'd tie you down for another round. Downstairs, that is."  
Yukimura smiled at him. "I forgive you. This time."  
Shiraishi tilted his head down, keeping eye-contact.  
"To make up for it, next time I go down on you, you could—"  
"No way. You might actually enjoy that." Yukimura laughed.  
Shiraishi smirked.  
"You found me out?"  
A chuckle, followed by a kiss. "Of course."  
He raised himself, briefly looking down at Shiraishi, who was still rosy in the cheeks from just now, only halfway to properly scraping himself back together, and walked off.

"Now, then..."  
Yukimura fished a pair of trousers from the laundry bin, "Even though it didn't really leak through your pants... These are yours, right?" and threw them at Shiraishi's face.  
"Hey—"  
Shiraishi managed to catch them almost gracefully, albeit half with the face Yukimura aimed for.  
"Thanks, I guess," came muffled from behind a leg of the trousers. "...Underwear?"  
Yukimura smiled at him when Shiraishi held the trousers over his arm.  
"I wasn't aware you needed it."  
Shiraishi got up.  
"Seiichi!"  
Yukimura theatrically raised his shoulders and hands in a shrug.  
"What, you can't be expecting me to be able to pick out your underwear from the rest, right? If only your underwear had bright green and a print on it with 'Poison' or 'Ecstasy' like your shirts—"  
Shiraishi folded his one arm over the other, trousers sandwiched between them, smiled.  
"My underwear is perfectly no-waste, thank you very much."  
"Really? I'd think there's still one brief's worth of textile wasted."  
Shiraishi took in a breath.  
"You want me to list all the things we have underwear for? Hygiene, comfort, keeping everything covered..."  
Yukimura smiled.  
"Oh but you don't have anything to hide, don't you?"

"A-ah...—?"  
He was aiming for that half a second shutdown of Shiraishi's brain. People will always subconsciously consider his suggestions, and Shiraishi was no exception to that rule. No, especially Shiraishi was susceptible. After all, he wasn't always as sure whether Yukimura was joking or not, and Yukimura preferred it that way, really.

Yukimura smiled.  
"I'm teasing. Here."  
Shiraishi snapped out of his shared sense of panic and anticipation and caught the black brief Yukimura'd thrown at him. "You're lucky to be staying over at the house of your aunt for this."  
Shiraishi laughed while he crouched down to put his underwear on. "You tell me."  
The way Shiraishi put his clothes on was blissfully smooth, his skin, the way his knees raised and his muscles flowe—  
Yukimura felt the heat in his body rising, had to look away. Maybe Shiraishi's loudness had gotten more to him than he thought, after all.  
"I'll... put these in the to wash bin."  
He closed his eyes, expression as serene as he could muster, and took Shiraishi's clothes from near his behind, calmly dropping them in the designated bin.

He turned around, listening to the rustling of clothes and its cessation when Shiraishi suddenly hugged him, startling his eyes open.  
"What's wrong, Kuranosuke?"  
"You were jealous."  
"...Well. You wanted me to be, didn't you," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
Shiraishi laughed softly, before raising his hand up to stroke Yukimura's hair, gently.  
Even so, he had probably been a bit too jealous.  
"Seiichi..."  
Yukimura hummed, wrapping his arms around Shiraishi's waist.

Leaning in close, Shiraishi put his lips to his ear, whispered.  
"I want you to remember one thing..."  
Shiraishi pulled back a bit, his hand gliding over the skin between his neck and his shoulder.  
Yukimura could see the bite marks of earlier linger on his skin, most of them gone or well on their way to fading.  
He pulled on the edge of his shirt, baring his neck for him, lips curling upwards.  
"I'm yours."

It rose in Yukimura's chest.  
Yukimura smiled, laughed, took both his cheeks in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before moving down to his neck. Shiraishi smelled of grasses and vanilla, warm when he leaned into him. He grasped Shiraishi's shoulders with his hands and lightly let his lips run over his neck, before he bit.

Yukimura's teeth sank into Shiraishi's skin, harshly this time. Sure, he'd hold back enough not to puncture his skin, but with that all was said. Shiraishi's yelp of pain was moderate, transitioned into something softer when Yukimura sucked on the spot he bit.  
He felt Shiraishi's hand thread into his hair from below, when he slowed down.  
He'd done enough for it to remain visible for a good few days, he knew, so he nibbled on it a little more for his satisfaction. Lowering the pressure, he wrapped his arms around Shiraishi's shoulders as he changed to kisses, small kisses trailing up his neck.  
When he reached his ear, he halted.

"Yeah," he murmured, holding him closer.  
Yukimura took a moment to simply hold him in his arms, to nuzzle his nose against his cheek as Shiraishi wrapped his arms around his back.

"Let's return, Kura. Hope that we don't have too much explaining to do."  
"Well..." Shiraishi laughed. "It's self-explanatory, isn't it?"  
Yukimura chuckled softly at that, before placing his lips on his in a soft, floating kiss.

"Thank you."


End file.
